Déjame arreglarte el día
by Katte Turner
Summary: [Oneshot] Sakuno tuvo un día pésimo y está más sensible que nunca. Y creyó que no se podía mejorar. Pero estaba muy, muy equivocada. [RyoSaku]


Mi creatividad volvió, estoy tan feliz T.T Se había tomado unas laaaaaaaaargas vacaciones y hace algunos días decidió regresar y ayudarme xD Bueno, volviendo al tema del fic (alguna vez hablé de él? O.o) es un oneshot que se me ocurrió estudiando Filosofía, más específicamente Aristóteles… sí, para que vean lo aburrida que estaba u.u pero por lo menos entendí la materia (eso creo), que es lo importante. Es un RyoSaku, no puedo evitarlo, adoro esta pareja y quise hacer otro fic sobre ellos, son tan monos! (amantes de Ryoma… no me maten, onegai! prometo que más adelante iré variando las temáticas de los fics, y si no lo hago, me pueden sacar en cara que lo prometí, vale? xD) Pero es algo triste eso sí (la idea del perro se me vino a la cabeza cuando fui hoy a buscar a mi perro y me gruñó u.u) "Cuando piensas que nada puede salir peor, es porque aún no me conoces" dicen por ahí xD (nada que ver esta frase, olvídenla)

Bueno, ahí les va.

* * *

**Déjame arreglarte el día**

"¿Qué es lo que le pasa a ese perro?", pensó molesta, corriéndolo con su mochila. ¿Qué problema tenía con ella aquel can, que no la dejaba en paz? No podía creerlo, pero el perro se había empeñado en seguirla desde la escuela hasta el almacén ("Sakuno, recuerda pasar a comprar pan cuando salgas de la escuela", le había dicho su madre en la mañana) y ahora, encima de todo, comenzaba a gruñirle, mostrándole sus filosos y amenazadores colmillos que, por qué no decirlo, asustaban a cualquiera, y aún más a ella, con su personalidad tan… frágil. Pero a pesar de todo seguía molesta, y mucho.

–Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí –suspiró con pesar.

Había tenido un día realmente para el olvido. Tomoka se había enojado con ella por una razón que extrañamente aún no conocía, había reprobado un examen importantísimo, una chica desconocida había chocado con ella a la hora de almuerzo y había derramado toda su comida en su largo y ahora sucio cabello ("Gomen ne", había dicho entre risas la muchacha. ¡Cuántas ganas tenía en ese momento de darle su merecido…!) y, para colmo de males, Ryoma la había tratado pésimo en el entrenamiento. Bueno, a su entender fue así de mal, pero en realidad el chico sólo le había pedido que se corriera un poco porque _estorbaba_, razón suficiente para que a la castaña se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas que en ningún momento dejó salir, y se fuese sin darle explicaciones a nadie, ni siquiera a él (aunque claramente, Ryoma tampoco se las hubiese pedido ni tampoco las necesitaba, según su punto de vista), aguantando las ganas de gritar que ése era uno de los peores días que había vivido en su corta vida. _"Sensible"_, fue la última palabra que el joven tennista pronunció, cuando la castaña ya se había marchado, y muy lejos por lo demás.

Y los últimos días no había corrido con mejor suerte, solo que éste fue demasiado. Hoy había explotado, y explotado de verdad.

–Grrrrrrr –gruñía el can. Se tocó su cabello casi por inercia y luego comprendió por qué el perro la había seguido durante todo el recorrido. Volvió a suspirar. Aún tenía el olor a la comida de la muchacha.

–¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡No soporto esto! –soltó por fin.

–¿Qué no soportas? –preguntó una voz masculina. Sakuno se quedó tiesa. "Ah, vaya, por fin alguien me toma en cuenta. ¡Se pondrá a llover!", pensó con amargura. No podía más de la rabia, y ese grito sólo la alivió por unos momentos.

–¡Por Kami! No soporto esto, la hipocresía de la gente, el cinismo, que nadie me tome en cuenta ¡que a nadie le importe lo que me pase! –gritó. No parecía ella. Pero por fin estaba deshaciéndose de todo lo que tenía trabado hace días.

–¿Y por qué crees que a nadie le importas? –preguntó nuevamente la voz, fría y dura.

–¡Porque es la verdad! Si a alguien le importara realmente, me diría lo que hago mal, se reiría conmigo cuando estuviera feliz, me apoyaría cuando me sienta triste ¡pero nadie, absolutamente nadie lo hace! –pero al darse vuelta se encontró con los ojos de la última persona que quería ver, con el protagonista de todos sus sueños melosos y el mártir de todos los días–. ¿Ryoma…? –cuestionó asombrada–. ¿Y tú qué diablos haces aquí?

–Nada –respondió. A ver que la chica no cambió ni un segundo su semblante, le dijo la "verdad"–. Esa –y apuntó hacia la izquierda –es la tienda donde siempre vengo a comprar artículos de tennis. Pensé que lo sabías.

Desde que llegó al almacén, no se había percatado de eso: en efecto, la tienda de la cual hablaba Ryoma estaba justamente al lado, pero por su claro enojo Sakuno no se dio cuenta. Con nostalgia se acordó que un día fueron allí a buscar una raqueta de su príncipe. Qué días aquellos.

Pero recordando el motivo de su enfado, le dijo al muchacho algunas verdades.

–Y tú, ¿qué hacías hablando con la tonta de Ryuzaki Sakuno? ¿Tratabas de burlarte de mí? Claro, porque para eso todos son expertos, hasta tú –exclamó la muchacha. Ryoma sólo la observaba–. Ah, ahora no me vas a decir nada. Antes hablabas de lo lindo conmigo ¡y ahora nada! Qué lindo… –dijo con sarcasmo–. Además, en el entrenamiento me trataste de lo más bien ¿por qué ahora no haces lo mismo? ¿Ah? –sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas de nuevo, pero no las dejaría salir, no señor, eso sería darle en el gusto a Echizen y a toda esa manga de idiotas que se burlaban de ella constantemente. Que no la dejaban ser.

–No entiendo por qué te fuiste así del entrenamiento –pronunció por fin.

–¿Por qué? ¿Todavía quieres que te lo recuerde? ¡Dijiste que estorbaba! ¿No te parece que es razón suficiente? –exclamó.

–Estorbabas para jugar –dijo con el semblante serio.

–No te preocupes Echizen, me queda claro que soy un estorbo para todos, no me lo tienes que recordar, gracias –pero ya no podía más, las lágrimas se acumularon de tal forma que sus ojos no pudieron resistirlo más, y las dejaron caer–. Y ahora te voy a pedir que por favor me dejes sola –sollozó con un hilo de voz.

–Como quieras –musitó. Lo había llamado "Echizen". Así de dura, así de cortante, ni su padre lo llamaba así cuando estaba enojado. Y lo de que estorbaba no lo había dicho con la intención de hacerle daño ¡faltaba más! Pero es que cualquier persona le diría eso si se queda parada en medio de la cancha sin hacer ni decir nada.

Y ahí iba su príncipe, perdiéndose entre ese mar de gente, el único que la había hecho delirar de tal manera que no pudiese dormir durante horas pensando en él, el único que la hacía sentir semejante cosquilleo en el estómago, el _único_ en su vida. Pero ella lo único que pedía era sólo un poco de comprensión, nada más que eso, ¿tan difícil era? ¿O es que de verdad era insoportable para el mundo, demasiado tímida y a veces excesivamente torpe? "Lo siento, pero así soy. Me gustaría que alguien me aceptara así, tal y cual soy, con todos mis defectos y virtudes. ¿Llegará alguien así?", se preguntaba, aún llorando.

–Ryoma-kun… –murmuró, tratando de detener las lágrimas que caían por su rostro, pero sin conseguirlo.

–Dime.

A pesar de todo lo que le había dicho, de lo mal que, irónicamente, ella lo había tratado, él seguía ahí, esperándola. ¿Por qué? Esto era más de lo que podía soportar. Al diablo con el pan, con la escuela, con los perros ¡con todo! "Perdóname", fue lo último que alcanzó a murmurar antes de abrazarlo con fuerza, importándole poco y nada si su abrazo era correspondido o no.

Pero para su gran sorpresa, Ryoma no se opuso. Es más, hasta la acercó un poco más hacia él, para profundizar el abrazo. "Tú siempre has estado conmigo, sería egoísta que ahora yo no estuviese aquí contigo". Qué loca es la vida, él hablando de 'egoísmos'. Realmente esa era una semana muy, muy rara.

–No, perdóname tú a mí. A veces creo que soy muy injusto con la gente.

–Ryoma-kun, ¿crees que de verdad le importo a alguien? –le preguntó, perdiéndose en sus profundos ojos, aferrándose a su cuerpo, perdonándolo mentalmente.

–Qué negativa eres –masculló. Y, con algo de dificultad, pronunció las siguientes palabras, tratando de mantener su semblante serio– ¿Crees que estaría aquí si no me importaras? –un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la joven que, por primera vez en muchos días, pudo sonreír. Eso fue más de lo que ella esperaba.

–Gracias –y sin previo aviso, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su acompañante. Ahora era él quien se sonrojaba. "Gracias por arreglarme el día".

–¿Quieres una Ponta? Yo invito –dijo, tratando de esconder su sonrojo bajo su visera.

–Claro que sí… Ryoma-kun.

* * *

Qué tal? Qué les pareció? Todo en un review, onegai!


End file.
